1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to loading apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trailer loading apparatus wherein the same is directed to the loading and unloading of a trailer assembly relative to a framework on a support bed of a self-propelled vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The towing and storage of trailers during highway traverse is frequently awkward due to the extended orientation of the trailer relative to the towing vehicle. It is frequently desirable, if possible, to mount the trailer and an associated vehicle, such as boat and the like, to an overlying position relative to the self-propelled vehicle, but frequently due to relative size, it is not reasonably available to individuals in the prior art.
Prior art vehicle top loading trailers are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,243 to Tappan including a car top carrier that defines essentially a plurality of spaced tracks in parallel orientation relative to one another mounted to a roof portion of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,285 to Martinez sets forth a roof top carrier for a self-propelled vehicle utilizing a single framework that is pivotally mounted somewhat medially of itself relative to a roof portion of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,998 to Taig sets forth a support assembly for a vehicle wherein a mounting rack mounted to the roof of a vehicle includes a track portion pivotally mounted to the mounting rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,971 to Rohrer sets forth an equipment loader and unloader for a vehicle wherein a boat-type member is pivotally mounted for support on a roof portion of a vehicle. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,673 to Anderson sets forth a boat loader that is pivotally mounted and pulled upon a support of a vehicle by a cable and winch organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved trailer loading apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in directing a boat trailer onto a support framework of an associated self-propelled vehicle support structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.